


A DP for Her Birthday (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breast Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Threesome, loving, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Premise: It's your girlfriend's birthday, and you help fulfill a long-held fantasy of hers -- enjoying a DP.
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 3





	A DP for Her Birthday (M4F)

Title: A DP for Her Birthday (M4F)

Author: u/POVscribe, for erotic performance on Reddit only. Usage of this script for any other venue requires permission. Please tag me in Comments with your fill.

Tags: [M4F] A DP for Her Birthday [BFE] [Threesome] [MFM] [massage] [blowjob] [rimming] [breast play] [fingering] [pussy licking] [butt plug] [spitroast] [cowgirl] [anal] [DP] [multiple orgasms] [loving] [no degradation] [double creampie]

Premise: It's your girlfriend's birthday, and you help fulfill a long-held fantasy of hers -- enjoying a DP. 

Vibe: Loving boyfriend. I prefer no MDom dynamic, "Daddy", "baby girl," etc. Terms of endearment such as "doll," "sweetie," "babe," etc. is fine.

The third person in the premise is your massage school instructor. I have you refer to him as "my instructor" or "my partner" for the most part. Towards the end, I refer to him as "buddy" for brevity. Pls feel free to substitute another form of address, preferably with minimal "locker room" vibe.

\+ + + + + +

"A DP for Her Birthday" (M4F)

[You call your girlfriend on the phone]

Hey, honey. How’s your day going?

Oh yeah, the VP giving you hell, again? That’s what you get for getting promoted and reporting to the big guns. Remember how simple things were when you were just a middle manager? (chuckle)

Well, good thing it’s Friday night, and it’s your birthday this week, no less. Listen, I was going to surprise you, but … I know you hate surprises.

Anyway, I have a surprise for you tonight. (light laugh)

OK, so you know how I’ve been taking this night class 3 times a week for the past month? Well, I kinda fibbed when I said it was a management training class for work.

Don’t be mad, OK? And don’t laugh either. I’ve been doing a massage training course.

Yeah. Well, you always joked what terrible back and foot massages I give, so I decided that was one thing I wanted to get good at. To make you feel good.

Yes! No, I’m not joking.

Right. So, I just finished the classwork, and I want to give you your first full massage tonight.

Uh, no, that’s not quite the surprise. I mean, that *is* the surprise, but part of my certification is that I have to do a practicum. Meaning, I either give a massage to one of the trainers. Or, I give a massage to a civilian — that’s you — in the presence of a trainer. 

So, the surprise is, and you can say no -- my main trainer will come over tonight and observe me giving you a massage. What do you think? Will that be weird?

Would it bother you if it’s a male trainer? The female trainer is away for two weeks, and I really wanted to get this done.

I figured it would be OK since you never seem to care if you have a male or female therapist when you get a massage. Anyway, he’s there to observe.

Yeah? Oh, you’re excited to get a massage? Of course, you are. (sly chuckle)

OK, I’ll see you at home. We can relax a bit after work. He’ll be over at 7. 

M-kay. Love ya! Bye…

[You’ve been home a little bit, chilling together… SFX: Doorbell or knock on door. Sound of opening door.]

Hey! Come on in. (friendly ironic tone:) "Welcome to our humble abode."

Let me introduce you… this is my girlfriend. 

Honey, this is my instructor I told you about.

So, I planned this massage as a surprise for you but, of course, I had to tell you so that you’d be home. But there’s another part to the surprise…

Oh, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. Part of my training is working with another therapist to give a 4-handed massage.

So, my instructor here will be monitoring me AND also be the second therapist of a 4-handed massage. What do you think?

Right? Win-win! I thought you’d like that.

Aw, you’re welcome (sound: soft kiss). It’s my pleasure…. Well, it will be my pleasure, and yours, too. (chuckle)

My first real client, yay! (optional: rub your hands together in mock excitement)

OK, now that we have that settled, do you want to get set up on the massage table in the bedroom? I've already put a fresh sheet on it.

You know the drill… (optional: slightly singsong tone) "undress completely, lie down on your front, face in the cushioned cradle, drape the sheet over yourself." Technically, I should go and show you, but you’re a massage pro. And anyway, you live here. (chuckle)

OK, sweetheart, we’ll follow in a few minutes. I’ll just get our guest some water.

[PAUSE]

[You and your invisible trainer are in the bedroom now.]

[teasing professional tone] Comfortable, ma’am?

Good, how’s the temperature?

OK, I have to be professional now.

(slightly teasing formal tone) So, I always need to ask: Do you have any injuries?

No? That’s good. You’re very lucky, ma’am. 

Do you have any requests… any body part you’d like me to focus on?

Shoulders and hips? Sure, that’s pretty common.

Let’s get started then. I’ll be using avocado oil today. It’s food grade and wonderful for the skin.

I’ll pour some in my hands to warm and start with your neck and shoulders.

[From here, take longer pauses between sentences, like you’re talking or asking questions here and there while giving a massage.]

Wow, you have some real knots in your neck. Are you in tech, by chance? (soft chuckle)  
There… that’s better. How’s the pressure of my hands?

Yeah? Good. Don’t hesitate to let me know if you want more or less firmness.

OK, my trainer will start from your feet. I know you love that…

[Short pause as you’re both massaging. If you want, make light exertion noises like you’re giving a massage.]

OK baby, I’m going to work on your shoulder girdle and arm on this side, and my instructor will work on your opposing leg now.

Mmmm, that feels awesome, doesn’t it? Don’t you feel pampered? Two strong guys working on you? (light chuckle)

How are his hands compared to mine? Good, right? 

Well, he is more experienced. He knows what he’s doing… here, let me get some more oil. [optional sound: flip-top opening, pause, closing]

[Another pause as you’re both massaging her.]

OK baby, we’re going to switch sides now… even you out. [sly chuckle, kind of a foreshadowing to sexy time coming up soon]

I’ll work on your other shoulder and arm, and he’ll work on your calf and thigh.

[One more pause as you’re both massaging her.]

Mmm, that was a nice moan you let out. Feeling nice and loose, baby…? (low, sexy laugh)

OK, now I’ll stand at the head of the table and work on both of your shoulders at the same time, while he kneads up the backs of your legs. 

You’ll love this. It will feel very whole body… mmm-hmmm.

[bend down and whisper in her ear] Baby… there’s one more surprise for you. If you want it. Well, I wanted this birthday to be extra special. [keep whispering] Remember you told me about your three-some fantasy? With another guy?... Well, I hope you don’t mind… [whispering still]… My instructor and I are ready to to give this massage a happy ending, if you want. 

But only if you want. No pressure. It’s all about you. Just whisper “Yes” or “No” in my ear.

Mmm, baby, that’s so hot. I wouldn’t have brought it up, but I know he’s exactly the kind of body type you like. We’re gonna take such good care of you, baby… [soft kiss on her cheek]

So, first, to warm you up some more, he’ll start massaging your glutes. That’s part of the massage anyway.

There you go, give in to it. This is all about you. Let your legs part a bit so he has better access to your sweet booty, babe.

[Optional sound: you undoing and dropping your track pants] 

Now, lift your head off the cradle, and come onto your forearms. There, look what I have for you… (loving chuckle) I thought you’d like that.

Yes, open your mouth and let me feed my cock to you. Fuck, baby, go slow. We want to make this last for you.

Mmmm, you like that, how he’s teasing the rim of your ass with his oily thumb tips? I might have hinted to him that you love ass play. You can be mad at me later.

[From now until you switch position, you say the lines in between moans of pleasures as she sucks your cock.]

Mmmm, yes, baby, you know how I love your mouth. Oh fuck, so good. I’ve been so turned on the last 20 minutes, massaging you. I’m sure he has been, too.

Here we go. I'm watching him peel your sweet cheeks apart. Fuck, I've done that so many times, and I'm still jealous. (light chuckle)

Oh, fuck, thanks for reminding me with your mouth I don't need to be jealous!

(speaking a little away as if addressing the instructor) Doesn't she have a juicy ass? Really dive your tongue in there. You'll love how she'll squirm for you.

Yeah, do that, small circles on her clit. Maybe alternate with a finger or two in her pussy. You can't go wrong. She loves it all.

[lovingly, moaning] You like that, baby? Having two men pleasuring you, like you’ve fantasized about? Mmmm… of course, you do. Fuck, you turn me on so much.

Ooh, go slow, baby. I don't want to come yet.

Wow, he's really going to town on your ass now. I *know* you love that. Take no prisoners, my man.

Mmm, your moans are making your throat vibrate around my cock, babe.

Ah fuck, I’m going to have to pull out soon if I don’t want to shoot my load down your throat.

And believe me, I want to. But… (grunt) we had a few other ideas for you…. mmmm, fuck, so good, though.

Oh man, I love watching you mash your juicy ass into his face. Fuck, I know exactly how good your ass tastes too. How much your tight wink must be twitching, so greedy for more…

(moan appreciatively a little longer, then…)

OK, baby, time to switch… ah, fuck, it’s so hard to pull out of your gorgeous mouth. Mmm, but I really want to taste you now… Good thing it’s time for you to flip over anyway.

But you know what, before you flip, let’s have my buddy here put a plug in you to open you up for later. What do you think…? Yeah, you like that idea? (soft laugh, then a nice wet kiss)

Mmm, I can tell by that deep moan you just made in my mouth that he just slipped it in. (whisper) You feel nice and full, baby…? (low loving chuckle) 

OK, now, let’s have you flip onto your back.

(pause and imagine she’s flipping over, and you’re also switching positions with the trainer.)

Look at that… turn your head, babe, he’s already got his cock out for you. Let me see you take it in your mouth.. slow... fuck, that’s hot.

Mmmm, let me taste these rock-hard nipples and finger you at the same time. (sounds of kissing, licking, sucking her nipples -- first one side, then the other)

Fuuuccck, you're so wet! I have to taste, you right now.

Here, spread your legs a little more for me, so I can get my head between your thighs. 

There you go… (start cunnilingus, with appreciated moans, etc.)

Ah fuck, baby, you’re SO wet. Your juices are trickling down to your ass… let me lick around this plug. (licking sounds)

Bend your knees… yeah… bend your knees in for me. I want full access to these tasty holes of yours… 

I know how you love every part of you stimulated. My tongue on your clit, fingertips in your sweet sweet cunt, my other hand teasing you with this plug. Train you a bit for later. (low teasing laugh)

(say the following sentence as if you're licking and talking at the same time)   
Here, I'll pull it out just halfway… let you stretch around it a moment… then, pull it almost all the way out before slowly pushing it back in.

(still licking and talking) Mmmm, yessss, moan for me, baby. I can do that all night. We don’t have all night, though.

OK, sweetheart, I want your first cum in my mouth. Yeah. Cum in my mouth as I fingerfuck you and work your ass with this plug.

(continue oral sex, improv sounds, dirty talk, etc.)

Yes! Cum for me. (mouth sounds) Yes! Give me your cum. Come on, baby. Keep sucking on his cock and cum on my tongue. (improv/mouth sounds as you like, toward her orgasm)

[moan/improv/etc as she comes down]

Mmmm, baby, that was so hot, you bucking your hips up in my face and gorging on my friend’s cock like that.

[pause]

[addressing your invisible partner] Hey, why don't you slide out of her mouth and help her towards this end of the table. I need to fuck my sweet baby.

[optional noises: rustling etc.] 

Mmm, ready, baby? I know how much you love having me inside you right after you cum… [slow entry] Aaaaah…. Fuuuuck, your pussy is so hot. And that plug is making you feel even tighter than you always do.

[improv intercourse sounds, moans etc.]

Oh, yes, let him wet his cock in your mouth again. Oh, baby, you’re so beautiful hoovering him like that while I fuck you deep. (moan etc)

Yes, wrap those soft thighs around me. Mmmm, let me take those pretty tits in my mouth again. (boob kissing/sucking sounds, while humping)

Oh, baby, you are so sexy, taking two cocks like that. So, so hot.

[improv more intercourse sounds, for as long as you’d like, then:]

OK, let’s change gears. Buddy, pull out and help her sit up. I’m going to move over to this armchair. 

[transition sounds such as, light grunts as she’s shifted to seated and you carry her -- still attached to you -- to the armchair. Slight grunt as you sit down with her in cowgirl.]

That was pretty smooth, baby. You managed to stay in the entire time. (chuckle) Kiss me. (Wet, loving kiss.)

I know this is your favorite, babe. You’re not one to lie on your back.

This is the last part of your surprise, baby. My partner in crime is going to pull out the plug and rim you some more while you ride me. Ready? Go ahead, buddy.

Mmmm, look at you, your face says pure bliss. You always said how much you wished I could rim you and fuck you at the same time. Now, you have your wish.

[Improv sex sounds]

[whisper] Baby, look in my eyes. (grunt) I have one more question for you. Do you want to take us both at the same time? It’s up to you.

I thought so. (happy low laugh) 

OK, bud. Lube up good and go slow, OK. Make it count.

Look in my eyes. I want to watch your pleasure as you get filled up.

Oh God, you’re so beautiful. I can see every tremor in your face as he’s slowly entering you. 

Ah, there it is. I can feel the head of his cock next to the base of mine.

Breathe, baby. I know you're used to taking it in the back, but that's gotta be intense.

And fuck, it’s getting crowded down there. I mean, I’m used to sharing you with a plug, but a plug doesn’t move itself in and out.

[improv some grunts as the other person works himself in.]

There, feels like he's all the way in now. Oh my God, this is your present, but I feel like it's my birthday, too. (low laugh)

Kiss me. Make you airtight with my tongue in your mouth. (deep kiss)

OK, let's rock. You move however you want, honey. We'll coordinate with you. Ready? 

(moan) Oh, yeah. Oh fuck, that's good. Oh, God... so tight.

If it feels this tight for me, I can't imagine what you're feeling, honey.

You love it? You swear? Good, mmmm... (wet kiss)

[improv sex sounds, groaning from the tightness, dirty talk etc]

Ah fuck, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out. 

Here, let me rub your clit with my thumb, make you cum again. Cum with two cocks in you like you always wanted.

Come on! Cum for me. Cum for us, baby! Cum, cum, CUM! 

Yessss, oh fuucccck, you're clenching so hard! (gasp) 

(louder) Oh shit, I'm cominggggg!!! Oh fuck, I can feel him coming, too!!! (improv etc)

(panting slows down, moans, kisses, etc. If you'd like to add some snuggles/aftercare, feel free.)

So, baby, how did you like your first DP experience? Mmmm, yeah, me too. Kiss me. (kiss and fadeout)

\+ + + + +


End file.
